Sailing off to Forever
by foreverlarks
Summary: For a while, they just lie there: naked, chests heaving, drenched in their passions. Peeta rests his head against her forehead and gives her a small smile. It's only when Katniss sees the soft twinkle in his blue eyes does she realize how long he has waited for this moment. When he says his next words, her heart swells as stars obscure her vision. "I love you." {K/P. Rated M.}


_Author's Note: Lol so I've been gone from fanfiction for too long, but now I'm back so yey. In this fic, Katniss and Peeta get married in 4 (hence, the title lol. currently writing a fic as backstory and will be posting soon) and this is basically everything that transpires between them after that. They're also 21, btw. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. :3_

* * *

 _Sailing off to Forever_

 _By foreverlarks_

The only thing greatly illuminating the night other than the countless stars shimmering in the obsidian night is the radiance on Peeta Mellark's face. Nothing can hold a candle to the way he's currently staring into the eyes of the woman in his arms.

Katniss smiles at him and nudges him in the shoulder, teasing, "You're looking at me funny."

A laugh leaves his lips as he brushes his nose against her and responds, "Can't you just let me have this moment? After what seemed like forever, I finally get to call you my _wife."_ He says the last word with as much emphasis as he can muster and gives her a quick kiss. Looking up, he shifts towards the side and settles a part of his back against the threshold of the lovely shell cottage, which Annie's grandmother lent them for their stay. Sticking out his hand, he carefully turns the knob and uses his left foot to kick it open.

The door unveils a cozy-looking place consisting of a connected living room and bedroom, with a newly-lit hearth and a polished mahogany floor. Bay glass windows reveal the stunningly turquoise sea nearby and allow moonlight to filter through the room, illuminating the interior and the intricate canopy bed.

"I guess this is us for the night," Peeta acknowledges fondly as he walks in and settles Katniss down a cabriole sofa. Something catches his eye as he sits down beside her. Beaming, he turns his head to look at Katniss and points out, "Katniss, look, they brought a piece of home with us."

He shifts his gaze towards the fireplace, causing Katniss to follow suit. She smiles when she finds two wine glasses and a tall bottle atop a small wooden table in front of the hearth—everything they need for a traditional toasting. Just a little bit of District 12.

Standing back up, Peeta grabs the bottle and immediately starts pouring the contents into the two glasses. He inspects a single glass and notices the crystalline, carbonated liquid.

Flashing her another one of his infectious grins, he gushes, "Wow, I think they got us some champagne." He turns the bottle in his hand and detects a note attached to it. "Knew it. It's from Effie." He puts the bottle down and hands Katniss one of the glasses. After she takes it, he outstretches his arm and helps lift her up.

In reply, Katniss chuckles and comments, "Guess it'd be a shame to waste it."

A quick silence passes over the both of them as they stare into each other's eyes, each holding a glass in their hands. Katniss can't help but notice how the moonlight softens the blue in his eyes and makes him look younger, almost angelic—so unlike the tarnished, broken version of himself that haunts her in their worst nights together. And just the same, Peeta can't help but take note of the sheer iridescence emanating from the woman standing in front of him, held breathless by the smile on her face. This is probably the most happy he has seen her and if he were to be honest, the most happy he's ever been.

Tonight, they are not shattered remnants of a nightmare.

They are whole.

Lifting his glass, Peeta wraps his arms against her waist and murmurs, " _To forever."_

" _To forever,"_ Katniss repeats, clinking her glass against his. The two of them raise both glasses against their lips and finish the contents. Setting both glasses down, they find themselves in a tight embrace, arms so wrapped up in one another. Peeta leans in for a long and lingering kiss, and she kisses back, deepening it even further.

Pulling away, Peeta settles his forehead against hers and whispers, "I can't believe it. I've finally got you all to myself."

Before she knows it, Peeta shifts his position and embraces her from behind, slowly beginning to unzip her cotton dress. He only bothers to stop halfway. A shudder runs through her as his fingers gently circle her exposed skin. Then, his lips plant a trail of velvety-soft and warm kisses against her shoulder blades, causing a pleasurable moan to come out of her mouth. He doesn't stop until he reaches her collarbone, then her neck, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"You don't mind if I continue, do you?" he asks in a soft tone, worried about going too fast. She shakes her head, distracted. Although she understands his worry and finds it endearing, she can't help but feel slight irritation at him asking and having to stop. Reassuring him, she answers in an almost-exasperated voice tinged with a bit of force, "No, no, by all means—continue."

At her reply, he grins and continues to shower her with kisses. Then for a moment, he pauses as if remembering something, causing him to chuckle. Confused, Katniss turns her head to look at him. "What now?"

He smiles in response. "Don't go squeamish when you eventually see me, okay?"

Immediately, she elbows him in the chest and gives him a playful smack on the arm. She attempts to look severe, but her resolve weakens as she gets caught up in the heat of the moment, feel him continue to trace his fingers against her bare back. In reply, she says, "You know, just because I'm finally tied down to you forever, doesn't mean you have the right to tease me whenever you want."

"Tied down, huh?" She hears him let out a raspy laugh as his hands find their way to her waist. In mock hurt, he utters, "Ouch. That's cruel." Carrying her hand towards him, he presses his lips against her knuckles and whispers, "Ah, well, at least you've got a lifetime to forgive me."

Continuing in his ministrations, Peeta continues to shower her with tender kisses here and there, nipping softly at her earlobe. Katniss closes her eyes and inhales the faint scent of cinnamon and dill that emanates from him, overwhelmed with sweet rapture. Then, she feels his grip around her tighten as he rests his chin against the curve of her neck, his warm exhales sending jolts down her spine. When he speaks, his voice is so low, she barely hears him.

"Katniss…?"

"Mmmmm?"

A short lapse passes between the both of them as he chooses his next words carefully.

He swallows his throat and finally speaks, "Promise me you'll always be mine?"

Turning around, she leans in closely, just enough so that their noses touch. The light from the fireplace reflects the tenderness in his soft blue eyes. And also something else.

Something she knows can only be fear. Fear that maybe she may one day disappear, or that what they have may soon very well be gone. Fear that the memory of all their losses combined can never erase. She's not going to lie, it's something that haunts her, too. How many times has she woke up screaming, only to find the people that she loves gone? Too many. Far too many. However, there is only one person in this world Katniss knows she can always trust to be there for her no matter what.

And it's Peeta.

As she places her hands around his neck, her answer becomes clear. In a soft murmur, she responds, "Peeta … I've been yours all this time—long before you even asked. I'm never going anywhere."

A gentle smile plays on his mouth as the air suddenly becomes thick and heavy, cocooning them in a warm shroud. His hands tremble ever-so-slightly as they caress her face, as though he can't quite believe that this is happening.

Before she's aware, his lips is pressed firmly against hers. He starts out soft and gentle, only stopping to pause every now and then to make sure she's not uncomfortable. After a while though, she feels his tongue graze her lower lip, tentatively at first, then desperate, demanding entrance. She parts her lips and lets him in, relishing the sensation of him tenderly stroking and exploring her mouth. She and Peeta have kissed a thousand times in the past, but not like this. Not with this much passion, this much need.

Then, he begins to tug at her sleeves, not stopping until her dress is on the floor. He pulls away just enough to examine her.

Heat rises in Katniss' cheeks as he scans her up and down. Other than the parts covered by her undergarments, she is incredibly exposed. His eyes momentarily register the shock at seeing this amount of her creamy, bare flesh for the first time. Carefully, he takes note of every swoop, every curve, and every scar. His breath hitches. She bites her lip, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Sensing her apprehension, Peeta places his hand on her cheek and dips his forehead, "Don't worry. You're perfect." Easing his mouth onto hers, he reignites their moment of heated passion.

She quickly fumbles around his collar, needing to see more of him, needing to _feel_ more of him. Her fingers clumsily undo the buttons of his white button-down shirt, but it takes her longer than expected. Peeta senses her frustration and finishes the job, throwing his shirt aside.

Momentarily, she wraps her hands around his waist and tears her mouth away from his, stopping to lean her head against his chest. The steady beating of his heart becomes an alluring melody, one that lulls her to a land where only dreams exist, yet also brings her to life in every way imaginable. In that moment, she is awake. She is alive. She is free.

Looking up, Katniss presses her palms against him as he lowers his forehead. "Peeta?" she says, her voice trembling. "Peeta, remember that place you told me about that one time—that place in the sun?"

An old memory surfaces. She had asked him why he chose to paint a blazing orange sunset one night. In response, he told her an old folk story about some far-off place in the sun, a place where broken souls found solace.

"Yeah?" He envelops her in his warmth as she reaches up to caress his arms, and then his face.

Her breath shakes as she gives him her reply, "Take me there, Peeta. Take me there."

He leans in for a long, lingering kiss before he pulls away and answers her, "As you wish."

Slowly, he supports her as she hoists herself up and wraps her legs firmly against his waist, his hands on her hips. Together, they find their way towards the canopy bed, not even pausing to catch their breaths. Pushing the ornate ashen drapes aside with one hand, Peeta sets her down gently and temporarily detaches himself from her. He begins to unknot her ebony braid, winding his hands into her hair. His cheeks are coated with a mild flush that mirrors her own.

The orange glow from the hearth suddenly makes Katniss become more aware of how intimately close he is. A shudder runs through her as she feels Peeta pulsing beneath her, his manhood pressing against her inner thigh. Then, his fingers find their way onto her lingerie. Cautiously, he unclasps her bra and discards it on the floor. The heat from her cheeks intensifies as he takes a moment to look at her bare chest. Ducking his head down, his finger traces an intricate scar that starts beneath her heart and ends down at her belly. He presses his face against it and begins to deliver a stream of velvety-soft kisses over the heinous mark, acting as though it were of remarkable beauty and not the ugly thing she knows it is. Warmth radiates from each spot his lips touch. As she runs her hands through his blonde locks, her entire body trembles as the sensation spreads down to her toes, to her arms, then to the very tips of her being.

His hands easily undo the last strip of her underclothes off. He only ceases momentarily, pausing to unfasten his black slacks and dispose of his underwear.

For a while, they just lie there: naked, chests heaving, drenched in their passions. Peeta rests his head against her forehead and gives her a small smile. His lip quivers, both from nerves and in anticipation. It's only when Katniss sees the soft twinkle in his blue eyes does she realize how long he has waited for this moment. When he says his next words, her heart swells as stars obscure her vision.

" _I love you."_

Before she even gets the chance to reply, his lips find hers. Placing his fingers against her face, he strokes the edge of her cheek lightly as he entwines his other hand with hers. A moan escapes from her mouth as he suckles a delicate spot on her neck, blinding her to everything else but the feel of him against her body. After a few moments of this, he begins peppering kisses against her collarbone, then her abdomen, before pulling away. Looking both cautious and focused, he takes out a tentative finger and starts stroking the area in between her thighs, finding her dewy and ready for him. Moans fly out of her mouth as he increases the pace, not stopping until she finally unravels around him, shuddering.

"Pe-peeta, come here," she requests, gasping as a small smile of satisfaction appears on her lips. "I-I need more of you," she continues, stretching her arms for him to come forward. Obliging, he does so, settling himself above her as he leans his lips passionately against hers. His hand intertwines with her hand again the same way he did earlier and he steadies his grip, dipping his forehead against hers.

A slight whimper leaves her lips as she feels the hard length of him begin to enter her. Worry flashes in Peeta's eyes but Katniss reassures him with a kiss, coercing him to continue. Biting her lower lip, she places both her hands against the arc of his back. As she curls her legs around his hips, he reenters her. Suddenly, an unfamiliar pain overwhelms her body, but the sensation it leaves afterwards floods her with something that can only be described as fleeting.

A single, devastating thrust from Peeta causes her to stifle a gasp as her nails dig into his back. His chest heaves erratically against her own as she feels his hot pants brush her neck. Pulling away briefly, he stares intently into her grey eyes and murmurs in a hushed voice, "If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?"

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, she gives him a slight shake of her head. As she winds a single hand into his ruffled hair, she answers, "It's okay, Peeta. I'm okay." Her lip quivers briefly before she assures him again, "I'm okay." Then, she takes his lips into her own.

Slowly but surely, they begin to move as one. The light from the fireplace spills in golden patches across the room, casting a warm glow amongst the two lovers as they get tangled up in an amorous dance.

With gentle strokes, he continues to ease into her taut opening. He struggles for a while—she can tell by confusion that flickers within his solemn gaze every now and then. It certainly doesn't help that he has a metal contraption strapped onto the remainder of his left leg, a dead weight that he tries his damnedest to manage with. However, once he's got the hang of it, he doesn't stop until he's fully sheathed inside of her, causing a soft purr to escape from her lips. He silences her with a kiss and reaches one hand up to cup her breast, lightly kneading it with his fingers. Thrusting his hips, he maintains a steady rhythm, occasionally reaching down to softly nip at her smooth, creamy flesh. A smile grazes his lips as he relishes the motley of lingering scents on her skin, breathing in the smell of sandalwood and pines.

After a while, a high-pitched gasp echoes all throughout the room. Giving an involuntary jerk of her torso, she arches her back. A rush of pleasure grips her as she presses her body closer to his. She trembles for a few short moments, before completely falling apart in his arms.

"Oh, Peeta," she moans, overcome with the newfound sensation. Pressing her fingers firmly against his back, she clings on tightly, still feeling him hard inside of her.

With one arm, he props himself up as his free hand finds its way onto her face, shaking. Pressing his forehead against hers, he kisses her passionately and continues to move above her, this time with a fervent ardor. She lets out a sharp cry, surprised by the sudden change in pace, but all the more invigorated. Resting her chin against the curve of his neck, her nails curl around tighter against his skin, making him grunt. Overwhelmed with a sudden surge of vehement desire, she digs her heels into the small of his back and tightens against him, pulling him in deeper. Before he knows it, a soft groan leaves his lips as he finds himself erupting with warmth, spilling into her.

While he finishes, his breath comes out in shuddering breaths as he buries his face against the crook of her neck. Her fingers brush through his blonde hair in calming strokes, soothing him. After a while, he pulls his face away from her. A smile has crept its way onto his lips. Her mouth mirrors his own as she tenderly wipes the sweat across his brow and forehead. For a while, neither of the two say anything as they relish the infinite bliss brought on by what just transpired between them, gazing into each other's eyes with looks that can only described as loving.

It's Peeta who finally breaks the silence after he settles a palm against her cheek. Leaning in a bit closer, he murmurs in a raspy tone, "I'm looking forward to more of that, Mrs. Mellark."

At his suggestion and eagerness, she can't help but laugh, running a loving hand through his blonde locks. "Hold on, Lover Boy."

After pulling him in for another long and lingering kiss, she replies, "Don't worry. You have a lifetime."


End file.
